I just want to help
by VNerada
Summary: This is an idea I had on what would have happened if maybe the Master hadn't been shot. Just a forewarning, there is spanking. Please no hate comments, but I would definitely appreciate comments! I would love suggestions and reviews!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh hello. You must be Mr. Jones, we haven't actually met," said the Doctor, walking over to Mr. Jones and helping him up.

The master sprinted across the room to the elevator but was stopped by Jack, who grabbed him immediately. "Whoa there big fella, you don't wanna miss the party," Jack said sarcastically. "Cuffs," he said to the cop at the door. He handcuffed the Master and pushed him ahead as he walked. "So." he looked at the Master. "What do we do with this one?"

"We kill him," Mr. Jones said.

"We execute him," said Martha.

"No, that's not the solution," the Doctor answered.

Mrs. Jones held up a gun and pointed it at the master. "Oh… I think so." The Doctor turned around began slowly descending the stairs. "Because all of those…things… They still happened. Because of him. I saw them."

"Go on," the Master insisted. "Do it."

The Doctor slowly reached for the gun. "Francine. You're better than him…" He lowered her arm and she dropped the gun, crying.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" the Master demanded more then asked.

"You're my responsibility now. The only Time Lord left in existence."

Jack ran over to the Doctor. "Yeah but you can't trust him."

"No," the Doctor answered. "The only safe place for him is the Tardis."

"You mean you're just going to… Keep me," the Master fumed.

"If that's what I have to do." The Master turned to Jack. "It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for."

"No!" the Master practically scream. He darted for the door again but Jack grabbed him and actually picked him up. "No! Let me go! I order you to let me go!"

"Come on, let's get you in the Tardis," Jack said, turning to the room elevator. The Doctor followed, but they both had to hold onto him on the ride down, he was so enraged. The Doctor opened the Tardis and Jack tried to shove him in but the Master pushed his feet against the edge of the Tardis, like trying to force a dog through a door.

"No! This isn't fair! You can't force me to go with you!" the Master screamed. Jack, finally getting fed up, grabbed the Master around the waist and lifted him up. The Master kicked and struggled, trying desperately to get free, making it hard for Jack to hold him.

The Doctor decided to help and grabbed onto the Master's legs so he couldn't kick. They finally got him fully inside the Tardis and carried him like a goat into one of the rooms. It was completely white and totally spotless. "Alright, just leave him in here," the Doctor told Jack. Jack threw the Master on the floor and the Master grunted in pain. Both the Doctor and Jack left the room and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The Master had lost count of how long he had been trapped in the room but he knew it had been at least a full day. He felt tired and hungry, but extremely furious and enraged above all else. He wanted so badly to get his hands around the Doctors neck and strangle him to death. No, he wanted him to die slower than that. An excruciating, never-ending torture that would even follow him into the afterlife. Now that sounded like a perfect death!

The Master grinned to himself at the thought, but then stopped and actually took in his surroundings. The room was all white and had a flat platform like bench as big as a small bed in the corner. The room held some small memory that the Master had forgotten a long time ago. Then panic rose in the Master's mind as a memory entered his mind. That thing that he had tried so hard to forget, that he had blocked out for so long! He broke out in a nervous sweat at even just the thought of what this room meant.

Two generations ago… He had been in this same room. And he had been scared of the color white ever since. The Master sat up and tried to think. Certainly the Doctor couldn't possibly have….. THAT planned for him… Could he!

The Master heard the Doctor at the door and it opened. He stepped in and locked the door behind him. "I was beginning to think you would never realize what I put you in here for. Really Master. You've only been in here for an hour." The Master was sitting up against the far wall and scrambled to get into a standing position.

"That's not fair! You can't just read my mind whenever you want to!" The Master roared at the Doctor. The Doctor moved towards the Master and he shuffled backwards into the corner, realizing that the Doctor fully did intend to do… that thing. The Doctor stood taller than the Master and he folded his arms, looking like a stern parent down at the Master. "Come on Master, you know that you deserve this. And actually, you deserve a lot more than what I'm about to give you. So take it like a Time Lord," the Doctor said, though in reality it broke his heart to see the Master so scared.

The Master's eyes were now wide with fear, though he refused to admit it. He suddenly broke down and fell to his knees, cowering in the corner. "No! You can't do this to me! I'm the bloody Master! It's not fair!"

The Doctor had a sympathetic look on his face as he knelt down to the Master's height. "As much as you may hate to admit it, you know that you NEED this. You know that Master."

"No! I DON'T need this!" The Master shot up quickly and sprinted for the door, but the Doctor simply grabbed his ankle and the master came crashing down without his arms to catch him. "You did that on purpose! You just love watching me in pain, don't you!" the Master yelled from the floor. He tried to get to his feet but he looked positively ridiculous, like a worm having spasms.

It took everything the Doctor had not to laugh out loud at the ridiculous sight. He grabbed the Master by the back of his pants and the collar of his shirt, scaring the master at how easily the Doctor could pick him up. The Doctor put him back on his feet but held onto his arm. "Please Master, I just want to help you. You must have so much guilt over all the things you've done and the people you've killed."

"Guilt? Guilt! I'm a GOD, I don't feel guilt for killing those pathetic humans! They all deserved it! And I should have killed you along with the rest of them, you bastard!"

In one moment the Doctor's face went from worried to angry and the Master suddenly felt fear beginning to build. The Doctor grabbed him by the scruff of the Master's collar and dragged him over to the bench where he sat down and tried to pull the Master over his lap. The Master, though, pulled away quick enough and ran to the door. He kicked it with his knee and yelled for help.

"Help! Please, someone help! Jack, open the door!" It had been a very, very long time since the Doctor had hear the Master even think the word please and mean it genuinely. He didn't want to do what he was about to do, but he knew that it had to be done. He tried every possible option and this was the last one. He had to change the Master, had to help him get over the drumming and the pain and the evilness.

"Jack isn't going to help you Master. Besides, he probably can't hear you either." The Master turned around angrily and glowered at the Doctor.

"I swear I will kill you," the Master threatened.

"Master I'm going to give you a chance. If you come over here by yourself then it won't be as bad," the Doctor offered.

The Master stood defiantly and if he could have folded his arms he would have. "I'm not going to let you. I'm the Master."

The Doctor sighed and looked hopefully at the Master. "Last chance. Please, Master, you know I just want to help you. I would never seriously hurt or injure you."

"But that's what you're going to do right now! You're a hypocrite! A bloody hypocrite!" the Master shouted.

"Master." The Doctor sounded very resolute and looked very stern. "Come here. Now."

The Master glared at the Doctor and stood his ground. "Go to hell."

The Doctor stood up quietly with a sigh and walked over to the Master who gulped and took a step back, suddenly losing his current confidence. The Doctor grabbed him by the arm and tried to walk him back but the Master dropped down to the floor like dead weight. "If you're acting like a child then I'm just going to treat you like one," the Doctor said. He dragged the Master over to the bench. He then sat down and in one quick move had the Master over his lap.

"Nooo!" the Master screamed. "You-you can't do this!"

The Doctor held him down and held his legs down with one leg while the other leg supported the Master who was by now kicking and screaming and twisting wildly. "Master! Calm down," the Doctor said.

But the Master only struggled harder. When he found that he wasn't getting anywhere, he bit down on the Doctor's hand so hard that he drew blood. The Doctor yelped and smacked the Master's backside hard, surprising him. "You can't do this!" the Master protested.

"I just want to help you Master," the Doctor said. Then he raised his hand high in the air and brought it down with a quick SMACK!

The Master hissed and his head lifted up in surprise. "Dammit, that hurt you bastard!"

The Doctor smacked him again. "That's the point." SMACK!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah! No, stop it!" SMACK!

"Not until I'm absolutely sure you've learned your lesson," the Doctor replied. SMACK!

"I didn't do anything wrong! It never happened, remember you-" SMACK! "Ah! Bastard!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ok, ok, just stop it!" SMACK! SMACK! "I said stop it!" the Master yelled.

"I told you, not yet," the Doctor answered. Then the Doctor raised his arm in the air again for an extra hard swat. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ah! And how the BLOODY hell is THIS helping!" the Master asked. He continued to kick and struggle, but the Doctor only held on tighter. He put one hand on the Master's back to pin him down over his knee as he continued spanking the Master.

The Master never gave up struggling, absolutely mortified that he of all people- no of all GODS- should be in such a humiliating position. The Master bit his lip trying not to give the Doctor the satisfaction of winning as he was spanked over and over, each in a steady rhythm, never stopping. The Doctor wouldn't win this round, the Master was sure of it. He would win no matter what.

The Master tensed every time the Doctor's hand came in harsh contact with his backside and he would struggle more, but he refused to make a sound. 'Bastard,' the Master thought. The Doctor smacked him extra hard and the Master bucked in surprise. "What the hell!" he shouted to the Doctor.

"I heard that you know," the Doctor said, referring to the Master's thought.

"That isn't fair!" the Master shouted, but his outburst only got him a harder swat then the last one.

The Doctor kept a steady and hard rhythm and continued spanking the Master for a few minutes before speaking. "Master, are you ready to talk?" the Doctor asked calmly. "Why am I punishing you?"

The Master stayed silent for a moment, unshed and built up tears stinging his eyes. He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. "Because you hate me."

The Doctor paused and returned the Master's answer with a series of extra painful swats. "That isn't true and you know it, Master. Now tell me why I'm-"

"AH! Don't s-say it! I hate that word!" The master shouted.

"Then answer my question Master," the Doctor said.

"I refuse," the Master snapped.

"Your choice," the Doctor said and started the rhythm again, only this time they were twice as hard as they had currently been.

The Master closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from letting out a moan of pain. He could feel the fire in his backside starting to burn and silently begged for it to be over. He thought back to the time when this had happened so long ago… It must have been a century ago! He had been so furious when the Doctor had finished that he hadn't caused trouble or messed with the Doctor again for months.

And oh how much it hurt! The Master tried to think of something else, something besides the extreme burning sensation in his backside. He thought of how he had ruled the world for a year that never happened but that only made him think about how that had somehow made the Doctor snap and punish him this way. The Doctor had no right punishing him!

The Master glared at the floor, bitter and angry and filled with hate. Almost all of it was towards the Doctor and he wished that the Doctor would just drop dead. He hated the Time Lord so much he couldn't find enough curse words to explain it! Then suddenly the Doctor stopped and the Master had a flicker of hope that maybe it was over, maybe the Doctor had thought he had had enough. The Master heard the sound of the sonic screwdriver and felt the cuffs come off his hands.

But the moment his cuffs were off the Doctor put extra pressure on the Master's back so he couldn't run away. The Master brought his arms down in front of him, relieved that at least his wrists wouldn't hurt, being strained in such an uncomfortable position. "Your welcome," the Doctor said.


	4. Chapter 4

Then, to the Master's horror, the Doctor positioned the Master further over his lap and lifted up his knee so he could get aim at the Master's sit spots. The Master was pushed forward slightly with the force of each spanking, making it much harder not to cry out. It hurt much worse than the ones before but the Master forced himself to stay quiet. There was no in hell that the Master was going to let the Doctor win this round! He was sure that the Doctor's hand would tire before he started... crying...

The Master shook the idea from his head and continued to glare at the floor of the Tardis. The Tardis that he had tried to steal so many times. He wanted this Tardis, to travel anywhere he wanted on command, no hassle and no Doctor to worry about. The problem was that whenever he got near the control panel the Tardis would start glitching and freak out. It's like it didn't like him or something...

The Doctor had positioned the Master in a way that made it so he was hanging over the Doctor's lap uncomfortably with his backside in the air so that it could be ever so humiliating for the Master. He could just barely touch the floor with his hands, making it hard to find balance. Then an idea hit the Master...

"Oww!" the Master howled in fake pain. He grabbed the sides of his head in mock pain and groaned. "My head is going to split!"

"That's nice," the Doctor said. The Master then went limp and just laid there, pretending to of passed out. Then after a few moments the Doctor stopped and looked at the Master, wondering if he was actually passed out. He touched the Master's shoulder only to have the Master jump in a second and grab for the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, but found that it wasn't in the pocket. The Doctor grabbed his arms and easily flipped the Master back over, though slightly rougher than he had intended and held the Master's arms behind his back in a very uncomfortable and probably painful way.

"AHHH!" The Master practically screamed when he was tossed so roughly. The Doctor had never been so rough with him, it almost scared the Master. The Doctor positioned the Master again and held him down firmly, but this time the Doctor sat further back and sideways so that the Master could rest some of his upper body on the platform. Then he started to unbuckle the Master's belt and the Master jumped. "You pervert! What the hell are you trying to do!"

"I suggest you stay quiet Master. My patience is wearing thin and believe me when I say you would be much better off not seeing me when I'm angry." Then he unbuckled the Master's belt and pulled the Master's black pants down above his knees so the only protection he had was boxers. And not just any boxers. If the Master wasn't blushing earlier, he was blushing now. He was, of course, wearing specially made Tardis boxers with little blue boxes printed all over. How appropriate.

But the Doctor didn't take notice to the strange boxers. The Master let out a shriek when the Doctor started smacking him again and he bit his lip hard. It hurt so much more without the protection of his pants that the Master found not making a sound much harder as well.


	5. Chapter 5

The Master stayed silent for as long as he could, trying so hard not to make a sound, not to let the Doctor win. It felt like he was using all of his strength with each smack, hitting him so hard that it forced the Master forward a bit with each smack. He had his arms bent and in front of him with his head resting on his arms, his face hidden. He bit so hard on his lip that eventually he started tasting blood. Then it turned to a lot of blood. He noticed that he was bleeding a lot, actually. He must have split his lip…

"Master, are you ready to talk?" the Doctor asked.

When the Master didn't reply, the Doctor gave him his strongest smack and the Master's head jerked up, his hands in fists and his eyes closed. "Yes! Yes! I'm r-ready!"

"Why am I punishing you Master?" the Doctor asked.

"B-because I'm evil and… d-did bad things," the Master replied.

"And?" the Doctor questioned.

"A-and I'm… insane and- kill people," replied the Master, now just wanting it to be over.

"You don't have to be that way Master. You can be good."

The Master snorted. "M-me? G-good? Have you lost _your_ mind? I'm the Master… I'm the most- evil thing that has ever e-existed!"

"But you didn't start out that way," the Doctor said.

"So… what's your point?"

"My point is that I can help you get back to the way you were before you went insane. You just have so much anger it's blocking you from thinking clearly."

"Blocking ME f-from thinking clearly! Look who's talking- y-you bloody hypocrite! You destroyed my home! You killed every last Time Lord in existence!" The Master clenched his hands into fists. "I wish you would just die!"

The Doctor stayed silent and contemplated what to do. Would it be too harsh to keep spanking him? "Master, I know you. You're going to hold onto that anger until you get help and you're only going to stay bitter. I want to help you. And I'm going to help you through all of this."

"Go to HELL!" the Master snapped. When he looked down between his arms he could see the small puddle of blood that had began when he had started talking. He hoped it would stop bleeding and licked the blood from his lips.

"I'm not going to stop until you've learned your lesson." With that the Doctor started spanking him again.

The Master hissed and kept his hands clenched in fists. It hurt like hell! There was no way in bloody hell that a spanking could hurt this much! The Master started struggling again, wiggling his hips back and forth as to get off his lap. "Let me go!" The Doctor ignored it and continued, not even taking notice to the Master's struggling. He was stronger and older then the Master and could easily over power him.

Eventually the Master stopped struggling, but he still moved his arms, trying desperately to get away. The Master dropped his head in utter defeat. He was miserable, tired, and his backside was in so much pain it felt like it was on fire. He jerked forward with each smack and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling like the most pathetic villain to ever be in existence. He silently let a tear roll down his cheek but continued to stay completely silent.


	6. Chapter 6

The Master kept thinking about how when they were younger they had been such great friends. Then all of that changed, when he had looked into Time. The drumming had started and he had died inside. He had gone completely insane and tried to take everyone down with him. But what irritated the Master the most was that no matter how hard he tried, he could never get to the Doctor. He could never corrupt him, or make him fall into his hypnosis.

Everyone else was so easy to manipulate, to control like a doll. But the Doctor was another story. He was the only one the Master could never truly defeat. Though sometimes he got away with things, he could never corrupt or destroy him, which just irritated the Master further. With the Doctor out of the way he could accomplish so much! He could be the ruler of the Universe!

But then it would be so boring without the Doctor to mess with….. He couldn't make up his mind and that only frustrated him more. The Master tried to stop thinking, but then the only thing he could focus on was the pain. It was like some kind of primitive torture. It hurt so much, each smack making him flinch and tense. Finally the Master let out a whimper and bit his lip harder. More blood dripped down his chin and he felt like he had been spanked for hours.

"Master." The Doctor gave an extra hard spanking.

"WHAT!" the Master yelled in response.

"Sometimes winning isn't everything."

"I will win," the Master snapped.

"…..Stand up Master," the Doctor said. He let go of the Master so he could do so and the Master slowly got up. The Master started trying to pull his pants back up but the Doctor grabbed his shirt and pulled him over his lap with ease.

"NO! I thought you were- were done!"

"No actually my hand was getting tired so I switched," the Doctor answered. "Now I can go on for the rest of the day. However long it takes."

The Master felt so frustrated, so angry that he couldn't win, and yet in some way wanted to lose so it would just end. But he couldn't lose! The Master choked on a frustrated sob and without wanting to, started to cry. He tried to stay silent but he couldn't stop crying. 'I'm so pathetic,' the Master thought.

"You're not pathetic Master," the Doctor said, though he continued to spank the Master with a strong hand. He knew it would be over soon so he did it harder, knowing that the Master would cave.

The Master didn't snap a reply to the Doctor but instead just laid over the Doctor's lap in defeat and took the punishment. He wanted it to be over, for the pain to stop. The Master realized, suddenly, that he couldn't hear the drums. Could it be that even this kind of pain could stop the drumming? For a long time the Master had tried hurting himself to stop the drumming and it had worked, but he didn't think that this would do the same.

The Doctor started spanking the Master's sensitive sit spots, which caused the Master to let out a sob of pain and frustration. He grabbed onto the Doctor's leg and held on, hoping that it would all be over soon. "Master… Do you know why I'm punishing you?"

The Master clenched his jaw and bunched the fabric of the Doctor's pants in his fists. "I'm-…" he tried to take a deep breath but choked on another cry. "I'm sorry."

The Doctor felt a weight come off his chest and smiled. He hated having to punish the Master and was so glad that it had worked. The Master was actually sorry for what he did. The Doctor's hearts broke in two when he heard the Master sob and he let go of him so he could stand.

The Master slowly got off the Doctor's lap and pulled up his black pants, hissing when the belt brushed by his sensitive backside. He soon realized just how uncomfortable pants could be. The Doctor stood up and held the Master in a hug, taking him off guard. The Master though, having a god complex and all, didn't return the hug.

"I'll help you get through this, I promise."

Don't worry, I'm still continuing the story! I'm making another story, but it's like a second part to this story. The Doctor finds a strange girl and brings her aboard the Tardis! Believe me, it's way more interesting than it sounds. Please comment and review, and I'd love any suggestions you guys have! :D


End file.
